


Give Me to the Dogs

by oursisthefury



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, Ramsay is a creep with many dogs, Thramsay is onesided, gonna have more chapters than i originally intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: Theon gets stalked by Ramsay, but it turns out he just wants to show Theon his dogs. Theon doesn't trust him at all.





	1. Chapter 1

Theon Greyjoy didn't know much about Ramsay Snow or Bolton, whatever his name was, but he did know that he was fucking nuts. And a complete weirdo. He'd always watch Theon when he and Robb would take Greywind and sometimes the other wolves on walks around the neighborhood. Like he'd watch Theon really closely and it creeped him out. He'd confided to Robb about it and the other boy had admitted that he'd noticed. "Stay away from him, he's a fucking creep." Robb had said and Theon agreed. He would not be going near that guy.

But as fate would have it, when Theon was walking home after school by himself, Ramsay approached him. He'd jumped when Ramsay had suddenly appeared in front of him. "Oh, we're walking the same way home." Ramsay said innocently. "Really? I've never seen you here before." Theon narrowed his eyes at the other boy. "I just changed my route." Ramsay grinned at him. 'Because of me?' Theon thought and shivered. Ramsay was so off putting from the get go. Ramsay must have seen that he was alone and was waiting to strike. He didn't reply to Ramsay and continued walking, looking at his phone as Ramsay trailed after him. "I have dogs too, you know," Ramsay broke the silence. Theon didn't know that he had dogs. "I know yours aren't dogs but close enough." "They aren't mine, they belong to the Starks." Theon remarked, there was no wolf for him. "But you live with them and they like you." Ramsay said dully. "I guess..." Theon trailed off. 

"I'll bring my dogs to show you tomorrow." The bastard continued. Tomorrow was the weekend. "Meet me by the park." There was only one park in the area. "I'm busy." Theon didn't want to see him. "No, you're not." Ramsay almost snapped but corrected himself. "Not all day, I mean. Surely you could come and see them?" He sounded hopeful. "I suppose I could see them in the morning." Theon said but he wished he hadn't. "I could probably come around ten." "I'll be there, waiting with my dogs." Ramsay stated, his eyes suggested that Theon had better come. "Alright." Theon agreed and they went their separate ways.

\-----------

Theon got up around nine and got ready. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he was just seeing dogs after all and he liked dogs. "Where're you going so early?" A voice asked him as he opened the front door. He turned to see Arya standing there. "It's not that early." He corrected her. "It's early enough on the weekend." She shot back. "I'm meeting someone." "Who?" "A..." He hesitated. "A friend." "You hesitated." She pointed out. "It's not really any of your business, besides aren't you up early?" Theon asked before slipping out the door before she could reply.

When he was nearing the park, he could hear the barking of dogs, it sounded like a lot. He could see Ramsay waiting and a flurry of dogs were running around him. "Hey." He called out to Ramsay who smiled at him. "These are my girls." Ramsay grinned, gesturing to the dogs when Theon got closer. "All of them are girls?" He would've expected at least one or two males in the mix. "Yes, they're good bitches." Ramsay replied. "How many are there?" Theon couldn't tell, they were all racing around, snapping and rolling in the grass. Ramsay whistled and they charged over to him, running up and sniffing at Theon. "Nine." He answered. 

The dogs were all black and had floppy ears, they were also large but not as large as the dire wolves but they were definitely menacing. They sniffed Theon up and down, curious and suspicious. All of them wore a collar that bore their name which was a good thing because they looked the same. Their names were Grey Jeyne, Helicent, Jez, Alison, Kyra, Maude, Red Jeyne, Sara and Willow. It was curious that two of them had almost the same name. "How'd you name them all?" Theon asked. When the Stark's had named their dire wolves, they had been given names that meant the most to the owner or seemed to fit the wolf. Like Ghost or Greywind. Shaggy dog had been named by a child so everyone understood why that name was so funny. 

"They were named after girls I wanted to rape." Ramsay said nonchalantly. "I liked two girls named Jeyne so two of my bitches are name after them." Theon stared at him, why had he said that in that way? Like it wasn't odd or there wasn't anything wrong with it. "That's messed up." He stated in disgust. "Is it?" Ramsay asked, he sounded surprised. "Yeah it is, and I think you need some help." Theon snapped at him. He wanted to leave. "Such as?" Ramsay questioned, annoyed. "Such as what?" Theon asked him. "Such as what kind of help should I get? Therapy?" The bastard asked him, irritated. "Yes. I think that you're seriously screwed up." Theon admitted honestly. "You should leave, Reek." Ramsay growled, and his hounds turned their eyes on Theon. "What did you just call me?" The ironborn asked, shocked. 

"Theon, I called you Theon, that's your name, isn't it?" Ramsey's eyes narrowed at him. "No, you didn't, you said 'Reek'." Theon retorted, he was getting a bad vibe from the bastard. "Did I? Slip of the tongue." The boy said, before his face turned solemn. "You should really go before I do something that I regret..." Theon blinked at him, and a hound growled by his feet. "I'm going... Bastard." The insult bit into Ramsay fiercely and his face grew dark. The hounds grew restless, tongues lolling from their mouths, eyes on him. And Theon left before the bastard could utter another word. 

He could hear the barking behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, yikes, sorry for such a long delay with updating this fic. Life just caught up with me but I will be attempting to update it more frequently. 
> 
> I hope this is okay.

"Who did you rush off to meet so early in the morning?" Robb asked as soon as Theon had entered the house. Arya must've ratted him out, he supposed or else everyone had just noticed that he was gone. "It was a mistake." Theon replied, not really answering the question properly. "Was it a girl?" Robb pressed playfully. "No." Theon shook his head, he wished that he had met one instead though. "Come on, you sneak off that early in the morning, you must've met a girl." Robb grinned at him, and Theon rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't." He repeated, hoping Robb would drop it. "She didn't fuck you, did she? That's why you're not saying much, right? Because you didn't get to fuck her?" Robb teased him just as Jon Snow walked in the room. "A girl didn't want to fuck you?" Jon asked, turning to Theon. He looked smug. Theon glared at him, "It's not your conversation, bastard."

"Whoa, hey, calm down, Theon." Robb said quickly, feeling the tension. "He's just messing with you." Theon and Jon did not get along as well as he and Robb did. Theon found Snow to be annoying and it probably went both ways. "Whatever." Theon sighed. "Robb, I'll tell you who I met. Privately." He directed this at Jon who gave him a dirty look and left. 

"Well? Who did you meet?" Robb asked curiously, once they were alone. Theon chewed his lip nervously, it was very embarrassing to say who he met. "I met, um, I met Ramsay Bolton..." He trailed off. "What?" Robb stared at him in shock. "Why?" "He tracked me down while I was walking home yesterday," Theon began to state his case. "And he asked me if I wanted to see his dogs." "And you said?" The other boy asked. "I said that I was busy but he seemed so hopeful that I just said 'yes'." Theon answered. "How'd it go?" Robb questioned him. "About as well as you can expect, he was really weird and said odd things to me." He explained and Robb nodded. "That's why you should've stayed away from him." He reprimanded. 

"I felt bad mostly, does he even have any friends in school?" Theon hadn't noticed any. "You think that I pay attention to what Ramsay Bolton does?" Robb asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Maybe Jon is friends with him." Theon suggested. "Because he's a Snow too? Don't be ridiculous." Robb scoffed irritably. That was kind of a low blow towards Jon, Theon had to admit that. Jon wasn't that stupid. 

"It doesn't matter. I'm staying away from him now." Theon stated, he didn't think that he had any classes with Ramsay. "Good. I think that's best for all of us." Robb agreed. And then they enjoyed the rest of the weekend in peace.

\--------------

When Monday rolled around, upon walking to school, Theon caught no sign of Ramsay. Maybe because Robb was with him? He was thankful just the same, he didn't need that freak ruining his day. He found himself in math class, it was really quite boring and he didn't have many friends in the class which didn't bother him, but what did bother him was that he felt as if he was being watched. And he was. "Theon." A voice said from behind him. He tensed up, he recognized the voice. Ramsay. Had he seriously never noticed that they had class together? "Yeah?" He asked, turning around, trying to make his voice sound as hostile as possible. "I want to talk about what happened on Saturday." Ramsay told him and he almost rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about. Go away." Theon snapped at the freak. "I just- What I said about how my dogs got their names... I was joking." Ramsay said, he was really studying Theon to see his reaction. "Joking? It wasn't funny." Theon retorted. "Yes, I agree, it was in extremely poor taste." Ramsay actually looked guilty. "My sense of humor differs from most of my peers." "No shit." Theon commented, why was he still talking to this guy? "I was hoping you'd like to see my dogs again?" Ramsay offered, there was a look that Theon couldn't recognize in his blue eyes. "They liked you." 'Did they really?' Theon thought. "I don't know..." He trailed off, considering Ramsay's proposal. The dogs were pretty neat, but... "I guess." He found himself saying, and Ramsay grinned at him. "Perfect, how about after school?" The bastard suggested. "That would be alright." Theon agreed with a nod. 

Ramsay seemed so pleased to hang out with him that it made Theon feel good. Maybe that's why he kept this up when he was still wary of the other boy. 

\-------------------

He'd made some bullshit excuse as to why he couldn't walk home with Robb, something about how he had to see a teacher about a grade. Robb seemed to buy it but he was never sure about how good of a liar he was. He was alone, waiting outside the school, everyone had gone and he checked his phone to see the time. When his eyes were averted to the screen, he heard barking and so, he looked up to see Ramsay coming towards him with his posse of dogs. The dogs charged towards him, and he felt just the tiniest twinge of fear eat at him. Theon could only imagine those dogs going after an animal or person... 

He was almost knocked off his feet as the dogs jumped up at him. One of them, Helicent, jumped up and licked his face, covering him with slobber. So they did like him after all. "How come you have them with you? Did your dad drop them off or something?" Theon asked, he had expected to meet Ramsay alone, without the dogs. "No, I skipped out on school early to go and get them." Ramsay answered, as he seemed to study Theon. "Oh, nice." Theon said, he didn't really know what else to say. The dogs were still eager for attention, and he kept on petting them. "Let's head to the park, then you can see them in action." Ramsay said, whistling at the dogs and motioning for them to head out. "See them in action?" Theon asked as he followed the group. "Yeah, like seeing them hunt." Ramsay replied. "Hunt? At the park?" Theon was confused. "You'll see." The other boy smiled at him, his blue eyes shining. 

"So where's the prey?" Theon questioned as they were now standing in the park. "Squirrels." Ramsay answered, pointing to a few of them scurrying around. "And your dogs are going to be able to catch one?" Theon asked, sounding skeptical. "Yeah, they're very good hunting." Ramsay grinned at him before directing the dogs attention to a nearby squirrel. "Go get it, girls." He ordered, pointing at the creature. The dogs perked up immediately and they charged, their legs whirring rapidly. Theon watched as the squirrel noticed their approach and shot off for the nearest tree. The dogs thundered behind it, their jaws open, snapping and barking. Surprisingly, they were closing in despite the distance between them earlier on. And then the squirrel made it to the tree, scrabbled up the bark and Theon was about to tease Ramsay when one of the dogs leapt in the air and seized the squirrel by the tail and pulled it down into the mass of snarling dogs. 

He watched in shock as they tore into the animal and within seconds it was gone, leaving just a bloody smear on the grass. Fur, bones, everything but blood gone. And soon, the blood would be gone as well because they were still lapping it up. "What? How?" He asked, turning to Ramsay in shock. "I told you that they were good." Ramsay replied, grinning. One of the dogs broke away from the pack and raced up to them, jumping on Theon, causing him to stagger back. It was Helicent again and this time when she licked his face, she left it red with blood. "Ugh, down! Down!" Theon yelped when he saw the red staining her muzzle, and he also saw the red on her tongue. He could only imagine how his face looked. The dog finally got off him and stood by his feet, wagging her tail. "Gross... How does my face look?" He asked, looking for something to wipe his face with. "It looks good, I mean- It's bloody." Ramsay corrected himself awkwardly. "Great, how bad is it?" "There's not a whole lot, it'll be easy to get off." Ramsay replied, moving closer to Theon.

Theon was distracted by digging around in his backpack when he felt something touch his face. He quickly realized that it was Ramsay and he jumped back, startled. "What are you doing?" He demanded. "I was wiping off the blood." Ramsay answered, he looked confused by how Theon was acting. He'd been using his jacket sleeve to do so. "Okay, you just startled me, but you really don't need to do that." Theon assured him. "It's fine, my dog did it." Ramsay told him, he seemed intent on doing it. "It'll only be a second." Theon hesitated for a moment before agreeing that Ramsay could in fact wipe away the blood. He normally wouldn't let someone he barely even knew by his face but this was a special circumstance. 

It did only take a few seconds for Ramsay to wipe it away but something just felt weird, like Ramsay was really into it or something. He'd been practically staring into Theon's eyes the whole entire time. "There, it's all gone." He announced, pulling his hand away. "Thanks." Theon said before he checked the time on his phone. "Hey, I should be heading back home now." "Really? Well, can we do this again?" Ramsay asked him. "Yeah, sure. Sorry, I just have a lot of homework to deal with." Theon lied, the real reason was that the Stark's would grow suspicious of his absence. "It's fine, I should probably head home too." Ramsay agreed, rounding up all his dogs. "Well, see you tomorrow, I guess." Theon stated, turning away from Ramsay and walking away. "Theon, wait." Ramsay called after him and he paused and turned around. "What?" He asked, wondering what Ramsay could want.

"Want to know how my dog's were able to catch that squirrel?" Ramsay asked him. "Yeah, how?" Theon was curious. "It's because I don't feed them." "What?" "They hunt better when they're hungry, and when they're hungry, they want it more." Ramsay explained. "You should try that with those wolves you have." "I don't think the Stark's would like that very much." Theon admitted. "But they'd be much more obedient that way." Ramsay stated, he seemed to be very much serious about it all. "I really don't think that would fly." Theon said honestly before turning around again and walking away. 

He was very uneasy at the moment but somehow, that didn't keep him away. It really should've.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back into writing this again, it's gonna have a Heathers vibe to it (just watched the movie)

Steadily getting to know Ramsay Bolton was a long process that Theon was getting used to, but he was getting used to it. Ramsay wasn’t all that bad really, except his sense of humor needed some work. Theon believed that he was joking about not feeding his dogs, because who would do that, honestly? The dogs seemed to like Ramsay well enough, they listened to him and never were aggressive. But whenever Theon had food with him, they were ravenous. They begged like crazy, tackling him down, sometimes they didn’t listen to Ramsay when they saw food. But most dogs were beggars, even the wolves stole from the table at time. And the Stark’s certainly didn’t starve their wolves. 

“So who don’t you like in this school?” Ramsay asked him lazily as they sat outside together on the bleachers. “Almost everyone but especially the Lannister’s.” Theon replied as he spotted Jaime Lannister and his crew gather outside the school. Jaime’s sister Cersei was a member of his posse and so many rumors were flying around about them. “Do you think he’s fucking her?” Theon asked in reference to Jaime and Cersei. “Yeah, definitely.” Ramsay agreed as he followed Theon’s gaze. “I hate them too, they think they’re gods or something just because they’re rich.” He commented and Theon nodded in agreement. “They always talk down to me and the Stark’s.” “Someone should teach them a lesson.” Ramsay said, he sounded pretty serious. “Yeah, that would be fun.” Theon remarked, watching Jaime still. The problem with Jaime was that his group was pretty big and it contained the Clegane’s, and they were not to be messed with.

“What if we ambushed Jaime?” Ramsay suggested, leaning in close to Theon, a smirk on his face. “How?” Theon asked, curious. “We lure Jaime out in the woods tonight and jump him, come on, it’ll be fun. How many times has he and his gang outnumbered people?” Ramsay explained, his eyes shining mischievously. “How would we get him in the woods though? Wouldn’t he know it was a trap?” Theon questioned, his eyes lingering on the handsome blonde boy in the distance. “We steal his sister’s phone and send him a text that she wants to meet him for a fun time in the woods.” Ramsay elaborated. “Okay, that actually sounds like it could work… How would we get Cersei’s phone though?” Theon questioned, he was actually getting into it and he and Ramsay could handle Jaime because he’d been in fights before (mostly with Jon) and so had Ramsay. “I have next period Literature with her, I’ll take care of it.” Ramsay said smoothly. “Have you done this before?” Theon inquired. “Yeah, of course.” Ramsay winked at him, before hopping down off the bleachers. “We should probably head in now.”

Theon knew that Robb didn’t approve of his newfound friendship in Ramsay, but he didn’t really care. It was nice to branch out once and awhile. But sometimes he’d see Robb walk by and shake his head at him, but Theon would only scowl at him until he went away. Sure he’d get weird looks from others as well because most people didn’t like Ramsay but such was life, they’d have to deal with it. The bell rang for next period when Ramsay ran up to him breathlessly. “What?” Theon asked, surprised. “I got it, I got her phone.” Ramsay whispered excitedly, waving the expensive piece of technology in Theon’s face. “Okay, okay, what do we send him?” Theon asked, as they ran off to a secluded area together. “Let me see…” Ramsay trailed off, opening the phone, surprisingly it didn’t need a password. He clicked on Jaime’s number and typed out a quick message. It read, “I’ve been longing for you, meet me tonight at 6:00 in the woods ;)” Ramsay looked at Theon for approval and he nodded, “Seems like something she’d say.” He hit send and almost immediately the phone buzzed with a reply. “Can’t wait, it’s been a long time :)” from Jaime. “So they are fucking after all?” Theon stated, bewildered. “Of course, their family has that pure bloodline going on like the Targaryens. Remember how their one brother is a dwarf? He got that way from all the incest.” Ramsay said with a smirk, texting back. “Don’t say anything until we meet. Let’s keep this between us.” Was sent to Jaime. The phone buzzed again. “You know I won’t, baby.” Theon gagged, “Fucking gross.”

“What if she discovers her phone is missing?” Theon asked, that was the loose end. “Trust me, she won’t.” Ramsay assured him. “It’ll all work out.” “What if they’re home together and Jaime brings it up?” Theon persisted. “He won’t, he has fencing practice after school until five.” Ramsay answered, putting the phone in his pocket. “How do you know?” Theon was curious. “I’m good at finding out information.” Ramsay said cryptically. And they left it at that. 

\--------------------------

They’d agreed to meet in the woods an hour before Jaime was supposed to show. Theon had stayed home for an hour or so before he headed out without anyone noticing him. It was growing dark, and he decided that it would be easy jumping Jaime in the woods. It would feel good. As he crept across the forest floor, he soon saw a shadowy figure lurking by a grove of trees. “Ramsay?” He called out. “I’m here early.” Ramsay said in reply, stepping towards Theon. “Are you excited?” He asked Theon. “Yes.” Then something knocked against Theon’s legs and he looked down to see one of Ramsay’s hounds circling his legs. “Huh?” He said in surprise as the dog trotted away, under the brush where he could see the outlines of the eight other dogs. “What are they doing here?” Theon questioned Ramsay, feeling uneasy. “They’re just here in case something goes wrong.” Ramsay replied, his eyes glinting in the pale moonlight. “Okay, as long as they’re not attacking anyone.” Theon attempted a half hearted joke.

They waited awhile longer in silence, when the dogs seemed excited by something and whined quietly. They heard branches snapping, footsteps, and then a voice called out, “Cersei? I’m here!” They watched as Jaime entered the clearing, he was looking around excitedly for his beloved. He seemed to be puzzled though as to why she wasn’t showing up. “Alright, let’s-” Theon said, starting to walk out but Ramsay threw an arm out into his chest and held a finger to his lips. Theon looked at him in confusion, what was he doing? “Cersei?” Jaime asked, a little louder than before. “Girls, go get him! Attack!” Ramsay exclaimed suddenly, pointing at Jaime. The dogs leapt up and dove out of the brush, snarling and barking. Jaime’s eyes went wide with fear and he turned to run but they were on him in an instant, knocking him to the ground.

“What the fuck?!” Theon demanded, horrified. “It’s easier this way.” Ramsay said nonchalantly. “No, no! Call them off! We can’t do this!” Theon hissed at him, before running out of the brush towards Jaime. Jaime was covered with dogs, it was just a frothing mass of black fur, that was snarling and barking. “Help! Help me!” Jaime was calling, his voice wrought with panic and pain. The dogs seemed to be biting all over him, and trampling him basically. “Get off! Someone get them off!” Theon’s mouth hung open uselessly, he really didn’t know what to do. “Call them off!” He yelled at Ramsay, who looked highly amused by the whole affair. “Why?” Ramsay asked, his blue eyes shining. Theon cursed and grabbed the closest dog, trying to pull it off but it jerked out of his grasp. “Get away from him! Bad dogs!” Theon shouted, but the dogs didn’t listen.

He could hear Jaime screaming now, his words incoherent and Theon could only watch as the two of the dogs sunk their teeth into Jaime’s right arm, and pulled. There was a horrible sound, a combination of ripping and bones snapping and Jaime’s scream pierced the air. The scent of blood was in the air as blood poured out of the stump that was Jaime’s right arm, staining the grass red. The two dogs fought over the limp arm, tugging over it like it was a toy. In a sliver of moonlight, he saw their names to be Red Jeyne and Grey Jeyne and he watched as they tore the limb in half and specks of blood splattered on him. He realized then that they weren’t just attacking Jaime, they were trying to eat him and so far, they were succeeding. 

“Hey! What’s going on out here?!” A voice called over the hill as two lights shone through the darkness. “Shit!” Ramsay cursed, whistling for his dogs. The dogs jumped off Jaime’s motionless body and raced towards Ramsay and Theon. “We’ve gotta go!” But Theon was just staring at body across from him. “Is he- Is he dead?” He stuttered. “We don’t have time to worry about him!” Ramsay shouted at him, his face showing signs of worry. He grabbed Theon’s arm and started to pull him along. “Go home, girls, go home!” He yelled to the dogs and they shot off into the night. “They know their way home?” Theon asked and then he started running. 

They ran and ran until they made it out of the woods, and into the neighborhood. Theon doubled over panting, he felt sick but also excited for some odd reason. Ramsay was by his side, catching his breath as well, his face hidden momently by the dark. “Do you think they saw us?” He asked Ramsay, worriedly. “No, I don’t think so…” Ramsay trailed off, straightening himself up. “What was that back there? Why? That wasn’t the plan.” Theon said, glaring at Ramsay. “It was always the plan, I was just reluctant to tell you.” Ramsay explained. “What? What happened back there… It wasn’t okay. What if he’s dead?” Theon argued, his heart racing. “Then he’s dead but it’s not like you even liked him.” Ramsay snapped, his eyes narrowing. “Don’t you feel just the least bit excited?” Theon thought about it for a moment, before answering, “No, it was sick.” But he’d lied, he did feel excited. 

“You’ll change your mind, I’m sure.” Ramsay remarked, confidently. “But we should head home now. I don’t have to tell you not to tell anyone, right?” Theon nodded, “I won’t.” “See you tomorrow.” Ramsay waved good bye at him. Theon felt himself waving back, a gesture that surprised him.

He snuck in the house, it was almost eight, and immediately ran in the bathroom to check his appearance. He looked disheveled, pale and sweaty. He noted small drops of red on his face, blood, and he quickly rinsed them off. There were more drops on his clothes, which he hastily scrubbed off. Theon took a deep breath and then threw up in the toilet, he supposed it was because of the shock. After he was done, he took a hard look at himself in the mirror, and he seemed to look different to himself.

He just hoped that he didn’t look different to anyone else.


End file.
